Cleaners for cleansing the skin of humans and animals are known in the art. Likewise, it is known to combine premeasured amounts of cleaners with articles such as pouches or flexible carrier sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,888 to Kiefer et al. discloses a detergent sheet, comprising an alkyl polyglycoside and a detergency builder impregnated into a flexible substrate. The detergent formulation disclosed in Kiefer et al., however, is harsh and unsuitable for prolonged contact with human or animal skin. Generally, the detergent sheets disclosed in the prior art contain detergents or other ingredients which irritate the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,475 to Vlasblom discloses a cleaner impregnated towel that is shipped "dry" in order to reduce transportation costs. The dry cleaner impregnated towel may be activated with water or some other liquid at its point of use.
It would be desirable to develop a cleaner impregnated towel which is mild in contact with human and animal skin, delivers copious quantities of stable foam, and is ready for immediate use.